El Ángel que me cuida
by Paulil1
Summary: Matthew Williams, un muchacho de 18 años que encontró el final de su vida en un accidente. Tiene ahora 40 días para arreglar las cosas que dejo en vida y solo una persona podrá ayudarlo...
1. Introducción

((Matthew Williams, un muchacho de 18 años que encontró el final de su vida en un accidente. Tiene ahora 40 días para arreglar las cosas que dejo en vida y solo una persona podrá ayudarlo...))

Ni hetalia ni sus personajes pertenecen, son creación del gran Himaruya :D

esta es una historia publicada originalmente en Wattpad por **PaulaMKCU**

 **Na:Matthew**  
Hoy desperté en mi habitación, por alguna extraña razón estaba desubicado, como si hubiera bebido mucho, sin embargo no me dolía nada, bajé a prisa de ahí , en el comedor encontré al señor Francis, el estaba llorando muy fuerte; parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire por tantos sollozos que emitía, abrazaba algo... una foto mía, la vi cuando me acerqué un poco más a donde él estaba sentado ¿Porqué lloraba? ¿Por qué me abrazaba en una foto?, justo ahora tenía muchas, muchas dudas, decidí acercarme a él, tal vez algo como una pesadilla lo había perturbado... quise ayudarlo en lugar de hacerle preguntas sobre su estado  
-Señor Francis- le llamé, pero el no respondió... es como si no me hubiera escuchado, me acerqué un poco más para tomar su hombro, sin embargo me llevé un gran susto; no podía tocarlo, lo atravesaba ... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Está bien, yo era invisible para muchos, sin embargo aunque hablara entre susurros el me escuchaba, el me veía, el. . . me sentía. Ahora no. . . Un extraño golpeteo en mi pecho me hizo salirme de mis pensamientos, frente a mi aparecieron muchas imágenes, eran recuerdos... sí, lo ultimo que recordaba era que Gilbert y yo veníamos de ir a comprar la cena antes de que el señor Francis volviera. Mientras Gil conducía charlábamos, lo demás es borroso... solo recuerdo la voz de Gil diciéndome: -"Matthie, no te duermas. . . vamos a estar bien, juguemos a algo... si tú te duermes no te daré unos dulces de maple que he guardado para ti-"  
Yo solo sonreí, pero después todo se volvió negro y aparecí aquí en mi cuarto... justo cuando pensaba en eso todo volvió a ponerse obscuro. A mi lado apareció un sujeto, el parecía una especie de ángel con una varita mágica. El se acercó y me dedicó una sonrisa, alzó sus manos a mi cabeza y me colocó una Aureola, ya saben, esas cosas que parecen círculos brillantes flotantes sobre la cabeza  
-Mi nombre es Arthur- dijo el ángel y me acarició las mejillas -Tu vida fue arrebatada por alguien más, Mathew, ahora debes de arreglar un poco las cosas, y además despedirte; para todo esto tienes 40 días-  
Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa -¿Cómo lo haré señor Arthur? Intente tocar al señor Francis, y el no ha podido verme o escucharme-  
El ángel sonrió y movió un poco su varita en forma estrella  
-Para eso podrás comunicarte con alguien esos 40 días-  
En ese momento los brillos de la varita dibujaron un rostro...  
-Gilbert?- pregunté a la vez que el asentía -Si, como vemos aquí, el será el único capaz de verte o escucharte, el te ayudará en aspecto terrenal y yo te ayudaré a llegar a donde un buen muchacho como tú debe de estar; el cielo... Matthie-


	2. Chapter 1

**Na: Francis**  
-Simplemente esto no debe de estar pasando- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ese día quedaría marcado por el resto de mi vida, mi pequeño, mi querido Matthew, había salido de casa y jamás volvería ... Todo por culpa mía. Recordé lo que ocurrió la mañana del mismo día en que perdí a mi Matthie  
-Matthew, hoy voy a quedarme a hacer horas extras en el trabajo- dije mientras terminaba de vestirme, Matthie mostró una cara de tristeza pero después me regaló una cálida sonrisa y asintió  
-Esta bien, señor... yo estaré aquí esperándolo ¿Quisiera algo en especial para cenar?-  
Me preguntó con esa dulce, suave e inocente voz que yo tanto amaba -Sí Matthie, pero quisiera que fueras a comprar en lugar de que cocinaras y arruinaras tus lindas manos-  
Le dije mientras me acercaba a besarle la frente... Pasó el día...  
Al anochecer llegué a casa, Matthew no estaba ahí "Debe estar trayendo la cena"- pensé aunque pasaron aunque pasaron los minutos, los minutos se volvieron horas... Tiempo después, aproximadamente dos horas más un sujeto fue a buscarme y me dio la peor noticia de toda mi vida, Matthew estaba muerto. Gilbert estaba en el hospital muy herido, Así que fui con ellos para poder asegurarme de que era Matt, aunque tan solo pensar en eso me rompía el alma, no podía ser el... Matt era apenas un muchacho de 18 años ; era demasiado joven como para estar muerto, tenía mucho por vivir y tenía que hacerlo a mi lado. . . A pesar de que tuve que reconocer el cuerpo no podía evitar pensar en eso, ni siquiera cuando vi que en ese frio lugar estaba el cuerpo de mi querido Matt, dos días después yo no podía dejar de llorar, Gilbert salió del hospital, al parecer él también se sentía culpable de la muerte de mi Matthew, yo no quería pensar mucho en ello pero era imposible, recordar su voz, su aroma en mi cama, extrañaba abrazarlo y besarlo. . . simplemente me quitaron mi mejor mitad.

 **Na:Matthew**

Así que ahora estoy aquí, nuevamente viendo al señor Francis llorar por mi y hablándole a mi retrato, yo solo tenía ganas de llorar aunque ahora no podía hacerlo más -Lo lamento Matthie, si no me hubiese quedado hasta tarde en el trabajo tu estarías aquí conmigo- Decía entre cortado, se veía totalmente desecho, aun no asimilaba que estaba así solo por mi partida. Ahora yo estaba muerto ¿Cómo debo proceder? Ah si, ya lo recordé... Debía ir y buscar a Gilbert para remediar mis errores y para eso necesitaba su total ayuda, el sería el único capaz de verme o escucharme durante esos 40 días, aunque eso pasaba igual cuando estaba vivo, nada cambiaría para mí.


	3. Chapter 2

Na: Matthew

Una vez llegando a donde Gilbert pude ver que el también estaba muy lastimado. Y me refiero a todos los sentidos, tenia raspaduras y moretones por todo el cuerpo, y se veía que había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormido, me senté a su lado y le acaricie suavemente las mejillas, o al menos simulaba hacerlo ya que no estaba seguro si lo sentiría o no, el comenzó a moverse un poco. . . tal vez mi presencia hacia que tuviera frio o algo por el estilo.

Na: Gilbert  
El recordar a Matthie causaba un dolor insoportable, sus ojos su cabello. Escuchaba su voz en sueños... si, era muy duro para mi, tan solo el sentir su calidez al estar con él y recordar que ahora no lo vería más o que ni siquiera podría responder mis mensajes... Lloré toda la noche sin descanso y justo cuando el sol mostraba sus débiles rayos me quedé dormido, el dolor emocional era más fuerte que las heridas en mi fantástico, hermoso, maravilloso cuerpo.  
-Gilbert, no estés triste- Lo escuchaba repetir en mis sueños, y a pesar de estar dormido sentía como las lagrimas se escapaban de mis bellos ojos(No tanto como los de Matthie), era inevitable y que él me llamara de esa manera tan preocupado me hacía sentirme aun peor, a pesar de todo parecía un sueño tan real, como si de verdad lo tuviera conmigo en estos momentos susurrándome al oído que no fue culpa mía, que todo pasaba por algo, me desperté para poder cubrirme, tenía mucho frio por alguna razón -"Solo debo de estar débil, es todo"- me dije a mi mismo, me giré para quedar del lado contrario de cómo ya estaba ... mi corazón latió con fuera y rapidez a tal punto de sentir como quería salirse de mi pecho, no podía articular palabra, ni siquiera podía moverme. Todo fue causa de que ahí estaba el. . . recostado junto a mi y viéndome con esos profundos ojos violetas que tanto me gustaban, solo que ya no tenían el brillo que le caracterizaba, solo eran sus opacos orbes, Esos ojos que vi cerrarse poco a poco en ese accidente, intenté levantarme aunque solo giré y caí de la cama -Ma...tthie- dije en un suspiro, Si se lo preguntan solo me impresione ¡El maravilloso yo nunca se asusta de nada! Bueno, admito que mi gran persona se asusto... ¡Pero solo un poquito! ¿De verdad estaba viendo al chico que ocupaba mis pensamientos siempre? Y miren que ocupar un lugar en los pensamientos de el Maravilloso y fantástico Gilbert era difícil, La verdad es que desde que vi a Matthew por primera vez fue realmente difícil no fijarme en él como algo más que un amigo (Y aunque él era feliz con Francis, yo era feliz viéndolo a el sonreír siempre) Matthew era muy lindo y dulce, claro que no pude evitar volverlo mi amor platónico. Dejando de lado todo eso yo seguía impactado. Era una pésima jugada que la tristeza del maravilloso yo fuera tanta, a tal punto de estar imaginándolo frente a mi ahora mismo.

Na:Matthew

Pensé en que no fue la mejor idea de aparecer así frente a él, me pregunto cómo me veo, lo asuste mucho. . . debo estar hecho un desastre, me acerqué a el y como un acto reflejo le sonreí y estiré mi mano en busca de ayudarlo a levantarse, lo único que recibí de Gil fueron sus lagrimas y una expresión de estar muy asustado. Regrese mi mano a su posición original y arque levemente las cejas, Gilbert lloraba mucho, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera. . . estaba muy sorprendido - G. . . Gilbert- le llamé, el con una mirada me contestó -help...me- externé con suplica. Como si en algún momento yo también fuera a quebrar en llanto. Claro que no podía hacerlo ahora, Gil se levantó y con algo de miedo se me acercó  
-Matthie- me llamó con la voz entre cortada, el solo pudo expresar una leve sonrisa y me tocó las mejillas, me sorprendí de que pudiera tocarme. Aunque fue por pocos momentos ya que mi piel se volvió un poco transparente y me atravesó, el se sorprendió  
-No puedo creer que seas tú- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba con cierto toque de felicidad y ternura -Ayúdame...- le repetí con suplica, abrí un poco los labios como si fuera a hablar, aunque solo me preparaba para ver que le iba a decir, buscaba como expresar mi petición.


	4. Chapter 3

Na: Gilbert

Estaba muy feliz de tener a Matthew conmigo... ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué conmigo y no con Francis? Tal vez mis plegarias de quererlo conmigo habían sido escuchadas, pero el dijo que lo ayudara ¿Acaso el estaba sufriendo?  
-Que ocurre Matthie?- pregunté poniéndome de pie rápidamente para ayudar en lo que pudiera, el parecía estar preparándose para decirme algo...  
-Un.. .ángel- comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo, sin embargo yo lograba escucharlo con claridad y entenderlo a la perfección  
-Me dijo, que tendría que comunicarme contigo para... para saldar mis deudas, serán solo 40 días y...- Lo interrumpí  
-¿Quieres decir que estarás conmigo y solo conmigo?- el asintió, de algún modo eso me hacía muy feliz, después de todo yo lo quería conmigo, aunque me hubiera gustado tenerlo conmigo cuando estaba vivo...  
-Matthew... te ayudaré en lo que sea que dejaste pendiente aquí ¿En donde es? En la universidad? Con Francis?- él solo se quedó en silencio un poco y negó con la cabeza, no lo entendía... quería ayudarlo para hacerlo ir en paz pero a la vez eso me lastimaba, no quería dejarlo ir... no estaba listo para simplemente dejar de verlo así de golpe, moriría de tristeza

Na: Matthew  
Estamos en un lugar en dónde cada país tiene una representación humana, y todos fueron citados a una conferencia urgente... ¿el motivo? La desaparición de la representación de Canadá, en este caso era yo, Gilbert tuvo que asistir a dicha junta...aún que ya no era considerado como un país, seguía siendo parte de Alemania después de todo.  
Al finalizar la cumbre solo solté un suspiro, al parecer todo había terminado en peleas como siempre, salí antes del lugar y esperé a Gil fuera del lugar.  
Estuve pensando por mucho tiempo lo que el ángel me había dicho, ordenar las cosas que dejé pendiente y aclarar las dudas que seguramente me surgirían con el paso del tiempo como alma, la primera que nada... ¿ Cómo es que morí? Lo último que recordaba eran las palabras de Gil antes de que me durmiera y no volviera a despertar como cuándo estaba vivo.  
De mi pecho salió un extraño brillo que hizo que de algún modo me asustaba un poco, sin embargo lo tome con algo de calma para no asustar a Gilbert si es que llegaba en cualquier momento.  
Seguido de una extraña inquietud comenzó a re sonar en mis pensamientos la pregunta de... ¿Qué había ocurrido conmigo?


	5. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e62b2b3285dca63c17eb5bc1b320355"Na: Gilbert/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d12abc17417b05c6336e560ebdb8ece0"Al salir de la dichosa conferencia, el maravilloso yo se dirigió a donde estaba ese fantasmal chico que yo tanto quería, lo vi metido en sus pensamientos ¿En qué tanto estará pensando? en todo el camino de vuelta a casa no hablo ni un poco, al llegar a casa solo solté un suspiro y comencé a desvestirme, estaba muy cansado verdaderamente y solo quería tomarme un respiro, sin embargo al estar a punto de quedarme dormido una vocecita me sacó de mis style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Gilbert- Me llamó en un susurro a lo cual yo solo me levanté para poder ver qué era lo que necesitaba mi bello ángel br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Que ocurre Matthie?- pregunté interesado a lo que fuera a responderme br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿cómo es que morí? ¿Por qué lo hice?- Me preguntó de golpe y a la vez sonando como si de verdad quisiera saber la verdad de lo que había ocurrido esa noche br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No lo recuerdo muy bien, Matt... solo recuerdo que estábamos a un poco de llegar a casa de Francis, de repente del lado de tu puerta había unas luces muy brillantes no puedo recordar más que eso- br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara a punto de quebrarse, aunque realmente estaba por querer lloraren cualquier momento, era duro el tan solo recordar que posiblemente por mi culpa el ya no disfrutaría de las grandezas de la vidabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eso es algo que debo de investigar, no puedo irme sin saber que fue lo que realmente ocurrió conmigo en mis últimos momentos- me dijo con seguridad, después desapareció, lo busque por toda la casa sin embargo no lo encontré, me ganó el sueño y me fui a dormir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="705bc311930136c7f0aed35fa2a8d264"Na: Matthewbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Volé muy alto en busca de encontrar alguna pista que me dijera más de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar donde había quedado, Gilbert se veía cansado así que decidí no traerlo a trabajar más y agotarlo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En la calle donde habíamos chocado aún había algunos vidrios rotos, supongo que fue parte del destrozado auto en donde Gil y yo viajábamos, vi algo en un poste, una cámara de seguridad, posiblemente ahí estaba el centro de lo que realmente había ocurrido en el momento del accidente... Debía averiguarlo a como diera lugar, pero necesitaba a Gil, supongo que esperaré a que amanezca, hasta entonces visitaré al señor Francis, espero que esté bien...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef54e217dbdfc702475715cd66705af"Na: Francis/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e8ba0d15077e034aa56f6ed53c89858"Han pasado ya unos días, cada vez lloro menos que antes pero el dolor continua siendo el mismo, solté un suspiro al momento de pensar en eso, la verdad es que también poco a poco me estoy viniendo abajo, extraño demasiado a Matthie y una parte de mi no quiere aceptar la verdad sobre él, pero otra parte de mi se alegra de que ya no fuera atacado cuando lo confundían con su gemelo Alfred, o ya no se sentiría mal cuando medio mundo lo ignoraba o simplemente no lo veía ... me senté en la cama que solía compartir con él, para ser exactos me senté en su lugar, siempre que terminaba el día y me iba a dormir le acariciaba la cabeza, le besaba la mejilla y le decía al oído que tuviera los mejores sueños. El solo me sonreía y se acomodaba mejor o me abrazaba para poder dormir, a él nunca le gusto estar solo ¿Cómo podre hacerle compañía si se sentía solo ahora? No podría abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que yo estaba con el. . . me recosté por un momento, la almohada aun olía a él y eso me hizo quedarme sumido en mis pensamientos por un rato, la ventana se abrió de golpe. . . Es solo que afuera había una tormenta así que me levante para poder cerrarla nuevamente seguido de recostarme nuevamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6694f9858c7547829072e6154d42cf65"Na: Matthewbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ahora el señor Francis estaba un poco mejor a como lo había visto lo ultima vez, lo observé por mucho tiempo, y cuando se recostó en mi lugar quise darle una señal de que yo estaba ahí con él, así que tomé toda la energía terrenal que pude para poder abrir la ventana. El solo se levanto con cierto pesar y la cerró, se recostó nuevamente y observo el techo de ese gran style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Matthew quiero que sepas que no importa cuánto tiempo pase. . . yo te llevaré a mi lado siempre, y algún día. . . Estaremos juntos nuevamente, es una promesa- Dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con el revés de su brazo, me recosté a su lado y simule el abrazarlo. Momentos después amaneció; él se quedó dormido así que me levanté para poder ir hasta donde estaba Gilbert y poder indicarle sobre la cámara de seguridad que estaba en el lugar donde nos había ocurrido el accidente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef54e217dbdfc702475715cd66705af" /p 


	6. Chapter 5

Na: Gilbert  
Dormí toda la noche, al fin había descansado después de tanto tiempo. Cuando desperté Matthew estaba sentado a un lado mío, y por alguna razón sentía como si estuviera feliz o algo por el estilo. Normalmente estaba con la mirada al suelo y no decía ni hacía nada por mucho tiempo hasta que yo lo interrumpía de sus pensamientos, esta vez no fue así ya que cuando abrí los ojos el estaba observándome fijamente con sus orbes violetas clavados totalmente en mi - Buenos Días Gilbert- me dijo mientras que el maravilloso yo tomaba asiento en la cama y me tallaba los ojos -¿Qué te mantiene tan feliz Matthie?- pregunté con cierta gracia ya que me gustaba jugar un poco con el -Anoche fui a buscar pistas- me dijo con su sonrisita inocente, sé que si su piel estuviera como siempre él se habría sonrojado de la emoción... siempre lo hacía y eso lo volvía más tierno de lo que era realmente -¿Qué pudo investigar detective Matthew?- Le pregunté con una impresión fingida a lo cual el sonrió y rió de una manera muy baja pero aún así pude ser capaz de escucharlo. -Descubrí que donde nos pasó el accidente... hay una cámara de seguridad que graba exactamente las calles por donde pasamos y donde nos chocó la camioneta contraria- Me quedé en silencio... poco a poco estábamos más cerca de descubrir lo que había pasado realmente en el choque, eso solo significaba una cosa. Matthew se iría después de eso... no había pasado ni dos días aun y el ya habría aclarado sus dudas, por lo tanto se iría de mi lado. El pensarlo era doloroso.

Na: Matthew  
Pude notar como Gil se quedaba sumido en sus pensamientos después de decirle lo que había encontrado, se quedó tan serio que parecía... estar triste  
-Gilbert- le llamé a lo que él solo se giró para poder verme  
-Necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta donde esta esa cámara- le pedí mientras me ponía de rodillas al suelo en una forma de rogarle e implorarle que me ayudara a lo que estaba pensando.

Na: Yo merita  
Después de un largo rogar por parte de Matthew, Gilbert se vio obligado a aceptar ¿Quién podría negarse a esa cara tan angelical como la de el muchacho? , pasaron la tarde pensando en que podrían hacer para llegar hasta donde estaba el cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad, Gil sabia en donde estaban ya que uno de sus compañeros había estado trabajando ahí en esas cosas.  
Al momento de llegar...  
Había dos guardias cuidando del lugar, después de todo... los secretos de la ciudad se encontraban en ese pequeño cuarto, cada esquina de la ciudad tenía una cámara asignada así que se podrían ver muchos secretos en todo caso.  
-Debemos apartar a esos sujetos de ahí para conseguir las cintas- Dijo Gilbert mientras observaba alguna posible ruta para ir  
-Podemos ir por detrás y...- Gilbert lo interrumpió de golpe  
-Solo hay una entrada al lugar y es donde resguardan esos sujetos- Le aclaró y soltó un suspiro -Tengo una idea- dijo  
-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Matt para darle a entender que le dijera lo que planeaba  
-En mi maravillosa persona... y en que podrías distraer a esos sujetos mientras yo entro al lugar y revisó las posibles cintas de ese día- Respondió.  
-¿yo? Pero... no sé si podré ser útil en este estado, me resulta imposible siquiera tocar las cosas- Dijo Matthew algo alterado.  
\- Lo sé, pero si logras concentrarte como es realmente podrás hacerlo... creo totalmente en que lo lograrás hacer- Lo animaba  
En ese momento Matt recordó lo que había hecho con la ventana de Francis, había sido duro pero a pesar de todo había logrado abrir la ventana, termino por asentir a lo que Gil le decía, después de todo no había una idea mejor por ahora.  
-Está bien, los distraeré y cuando se muevan entrarás sin hacer ruido...- dijo mientras su bucle se alzaba unos momentos  
-si volteas y no me ves a simple vista entra también tú para poder buscar juntos kesesesese-  
El chico asintió y se fue de ahí.  
Matt observó el rededor para ver que podría utilizar para poder hacer ruido o algo por el estilo, vio unos botes de basura en el lugar así que comenzó a concentrarse para poder moverlos un poco para hacer ruido, para suerte. Funciono... los cubos de basura comenzaron a temblar como si el viento los moviera aunque este no existía en el momento.  
Los guardias al momento de escuchar eso se giraron para ver como estos comenzaban a moverse, no prestaron atención ya que debían cumplir con su deber antes que nada.  
Al ver que eso era inútil Matthew decidió hacer alguna otra cosa, alzó como pudo uno de los cubos y lo lanzó a donde estaban los hombres. Ellos al ver el cubo ir hacia ellos se esparcieron y corrieron hacia donde el bote había llegado para inspeccionar, Gil aprovechó eso y entro lo más rápido que pudo y soltó un suspiro, al ver Matt que el Albino ya no estaba en el sitio donde lo había dejado se movió a prisa para poder entrar en la cabina ahora.


	7. Chapter 6

Na: Gilbert  
Pude entrar sin problemas, era obvio... siempre las cosas salen bien mientras este yo cerca, kesesese.  
Vi entrar a Matthie enseguida después de que yo lo hice, que suerte, el podía atravesar las cosas y mi maravillosa persona no podría hacerlo hasta mucho tiempo después  
-Matthie- le llamé en un susurro, el se acercó a mi lado y observó las cámaras, señalo una, se veía el pasó en donde habíamos tenido el accidente, me acomodé frente a la computadora de esa cámara y busque en los archivos la fecha en la cual había perdido a Matt  
-Lo encontré- dije mientras abría las carpetas pero por alguna extraña razón estaba vacía... busque el día siguiente y abrí el video, vi que en la pantalla aparecía una sombra, parecía un hombre el cual estaba cerca de la cámara como si le estuviera moviendo algo después vi que llevaba algo más... al retirarse la luz del poste me mostró una camisa floreada y un hombre algo robusto, no mucho pero más que mi maravillosa persona y el poco Awesome Matthie por mucho, Matt también observaba el video con los ojos entrecerrados, guardé ese archivo en una USB que traía conmigo, al terminar la desconecté.

Na: Matthew  
Sentía un extraño golpeteo en mi pecho así que de mi comenzó a brillar una extraña luz como antes me había pasado, eso llamó la atención de los guardias los cuales ya habían regresado de investigar, Gilbert trató de ocultarme sin embargo fue imposible, la luz atravesaba todo lo que me ponía encima, los hombres entraron y observaron a Gil -¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntaron con un tono de mucha molestia y se acercaron amenazantes a donde él estaba.  
Yo no sabía qué hacer, el brillo en mí parecía no querer detenerse, me levanté y me coloqué en frente de Gil para que no fueran a lastimarlo  
-No lo lastimen por favor- dije, al parecer los hombres me escucharon ya que comenzaron a buscar por todas partes, mi voz se escuchaba con eco, hasta a mi me asustó un poco  
-Déjenlo ir, el no hacía nada malo- les expliqué mientras que Gil buscaba un lugar por donde salir, solo optó por salir por la ventana mientras yo distraía a esos hombres, al ver que Gil había logrado salir (un poco golpeado por caer de cara pero estaba bien) solo me acerqué a los hombres a tal punto que mi luz los lastimaba de los ojos  
-Gracias por ayudar- dije regalándoles una sonrisa y entre parpadeos de la luz me desaparecí para ellos y así ir detrás de Gil el cual ya había avanzado bastante-  
Al menos ahora podríamos ver mejor quien era el sujeto del video...

Na: Gilbert

Pasaron dos días desde que fuimos a recoger las cintas, Tanto como mi asombrosa persona como el pequeño Matthew habían trabajado duro para poder estar seguros de descifrar la cinta del día anterior...

El vídeo fue captado por la noche, no se podía distinguir con exactitud quienes eran y parecía no hacer nada fuera de lo normal, pero. . . aproximadamente a las tres a.m alguien apareció en el vídeo, era una silueta femenina la cual hacía señas y medía, como lo hacen los trabajadores para edificar algo, después apareció un sujeto, se veía con la complexión del sujeto del último vídeo... es como si estuvieran tramando algo, tal vez estaban tramando como pasarían las cosas del accidente ya que ahí no se pensaba construir nada, y si lo hacían era a plena luz del día y no en media madrugada.

**En otro lugar más lejano**

-Por fin, después de mucho... me he decidido a hacerlo he seguido sus a sañas, conozco todo de el, todos los días sigue esta misma ruta para poder ir a conseguir sus estúpidas hamburguesas, me da asco de verlo... el debe de pagar lo que me hizo en 1958 –

En eso un sujeto de cuerpo algo robusto y moreno llegó al lugar

-Nos equivocamos...- dijo en un susurro y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente

-¡Lo hicimos mal! Matamos a un inocente por una venganza...-

Sus piernas no le soportaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas hundido en lágrimas

Al escucharle la chica no supo que decir, se giro para poder verle y a la vez pasar saliva de golpe.

-Dime todo lo que sabes...-


	8. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647231f591ed974bb4bbae7ce67dee97"-Yo... en realidad no fue Alfred quien murió en el accidente que teníamos planeado, fue alguien más-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026c2b8986a332a423ed902c94628b30"Dijo mientras se trataba de controlar poco a poco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50ffec676f0fc386daa847ea22e5e181"-Matamos al pequeño Matthie- dijo levantándose con debilidad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e19d609c1a918e461102ada5d8aadfed"-No. . . Se supone que quien debía morir era Alfred! ¿Qué no sabe hacer bien las cosas?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff4d881875e33a860d07fbf3ecec668e"Preguntó ella mientras se dirigía a la computadora para revisar un par de cosas, tras un rato observó que lo que el moreno decía era cierto, Alfred seguía vivo, eso hizo que se molestara y que un grado alto de culpabilidad la invadiese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbe08b31121d5787df4feb4be773f624"*En otro lugar lejano*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9290be4c0db58ac6c6475a6a0fc5851c"-Nada, no hay nada más de pruebas que estas...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8eab8acd6fdb16c95026408761fd06c"Dijo Gilbert mientras se recargaba un poco en su mesa de trabajo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b605b4b7fa5b6cf5d0bfed09c3e816ef"-Ah, no te preocupes... verás que pronto encontraremos algo- respondió Matthew tratando de calmarlo un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622f451625cfdbfc97b59f34bf333e3e"Estaban hablando del tema cuando el teléfono de Gilbert comenzó a sonar, este se levantó de su lugar para poder contestar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56112a38d266dab2f492b2ebc386ebbe"-Hallo? ¡West¡ ¿Qué pasa? . . . ah, entiendo... si estaré ahí pronto- justo al terminar la llamada y colgar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ef03395243e7a9dfd7e42cbdbc1c53"-¿Quién era?- peguntó Matthew mientras se acercaba un poco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d89317ab2bd4b3f696a3de5d1ac437c3"-Debemos irnos, Alfred nos mandó llamar de urgencia, west no especifico que pasa pero dijo que me diera prisa kesesese-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d89317ab2bd4b3f696a3de5d1ac437c3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="941305c8cab99062d4fdb4e13858d280"Na: Matthew/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00736b65fe7202a876f8e12bc2b29d38"Justo después de recibir la llamada de Alemania, Gilbert y yo viajamos hasta la casa de mi hermano, je... había veces en las que decía ''Desearía estar muerto antes de seguir siendo tu hermano'' me arrepiento de haber dicho eso en varias ocasiones... Alfred no era el mejor y siempre me metía en problemas por su culpa pero... era mi hermano después de todo y lo quiero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e62b2b3285dca63c17eb5bc1b320355"Na: Gilbert/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f07d4e44ed1d3b044bae9177598185"Todo el camino a casa de América Matthie se la pasó pensando quien sabe en qué cosas, tanto que un sujeto se sentó ''encima de el'' y no se dio cuenta hasta que el hombre se quedó dormido , no podía hablarle ya que despertaría al señor así que decidí que mejor esperaría hasta llegar, fuimos los primeros en llegar a la sala de conferencia, eso era por que Matt me enseñó el camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39f150c2bd2b90ea2ffcb773220db238"-Matthie ¿En que piensas?- pregunté mientras tomaba asiento/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c3ab562645f3bc5decdb16b9be2e6a3"-Es solo que. . . extraño a Alfred, extraño al señor Francis.. Estar muerto, duele-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4704b18dfc631e0a4e988edec293fae6"Me sorprendí de todo lo que estaba escuchando, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Alfred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="301691f864480597498efc39a1c8b2d2"-What? Que haces aquí hablando solo?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3011baa5dd126d9ebe27e2f652bc436"Preguntó sentándose a un lado mío, yo solo sonreí con nervios/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1f2704fe393827d48db298be7c3c62"-Yo, hablo solo kesesese el maravilloso yo tiene tantos temas de que hablar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a4ee5d8c65fd8c7ea1f75005849bdd"Le respondí pues no se me ocurrió nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef0f2ae47c3bb707e3a9e30582ccd23"Al poco rato comenzó la conferencia, Alfred nos agradeció la presencia, Cuba estaba ahora a un lado del asiento vacío donde antes se sentaba Matthie, y aunque nadie lo viera más que yo... él seguía tomando su lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d028ab689736e5b2dac1dc102f0e0189"-Los reuní aquí para que me ayuden a detener a quien mató a Matthew! Yo como héroe que soy tengo el deber de... de descubrir quién mató a mi pequeño hermanito-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6b890a8771db521f953cd51c13458c2"Fue un poco extraño escuchar eso tan de pronto, de eso ya nos encargábamos Matthie y yo, claro que no se lo diría... y ayudaría más entre más personas fuéramos. Pude notar como Cuba se ponía nervioso, lo sabía ya que empezó a mover las piernas de manera descontrolado y estaba sudando un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48cfc7e1fa56566c182547e3bd651f54"-Alfred, yo creo que eso no es un tema a investigar ... tal vez ya deberíamos dejar las cosas como están- dijo Arthur para calmarlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72fb1c3c62e46a9b6cc13d6faf47674e"-No! Solo... solo es cuestión de ver quien tuvo problemas con Matthie-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="572cdac244cd29403e8bd8d38a8a7c28"Na: Yo merita/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="902f112a77e659b885947487a0002891"Una vez que se puso en marcha una pelea dominada por el dolor que Alfred sentía, solo decidieron decirle que si para poder calmarle, varios de los presentes dieron su punto de vista hasta que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a54a43f5dc46a74b83671d5a80f402"-Debió ser alguien que no quería a mi querido Matthew- Dijo Francis con un hilo de voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7334f5ba25b916970ba4d53f14afa371"-Yo sé eso...- respondió Alemania y se giró para ver a Ivan el cual solo sonreía y estaba atento a lo que decían los demás/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a72fcf82af59ee580c42051248e5d5f8"-¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudar con algo~da?- preguntó el ruso mientras le mantenía la mirada al alemán/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865dcc5c526fb29381152f74aaaf9db7"-Después de que todos se retiraran... volvímos Italia y yo por unas cosas que habíamos dejado en la sala, y vimos a Rusia intimidar a Canadá-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b467aa8e2676c80ed587788c6a0334fe"Al escuchar esto el americano se levantó y tomó al ruso de la gabardina para hacer que se levantara de su asiento/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b14e6c6be1ac8ce64327467f6b19a645"-¿Es verdad eso?! Tú que te traías con Mathie?!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43a8b0d6ec0b6c61409b93406dfb689c"Respondió al borde del llanto, el ruso solo fue fabricando su aura obscura/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296b727350a6f2bd5ec4ad1415139af3"-Aiya... tranquilícense los dos, con esto no vamos a solucionar nada~aru-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76c1c51cd07ebcfc67c17babf9b8e879"Dijo el asiático el cual se levanto para tratar de separarlos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="318b5e9e952e3713e49d9b3fd45b114a"-Vee~ no quisiera dar malas noticias, pero Rusia s...si dijo que mataría a Canadá...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a05e19af7e6a486874244d583fe79fce"El ruso al estar a punto de hablar recibió un golpe por parte de Alfred, que aunque no lo movió más que unos centímetros si lo hizó sentirse molesto y que rápido comenzarán a pelear, tuvieron que ser separados por España junto con Francia ya que eso parecía ser una masacre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c52fa4c60ada8c548a35402531ad76aa"-¡Tú! Gordo comunista! De verdad mataste a Matthew!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6d1aeb577f0ceda16e87c1c71ee486"Gritaba Alfred tratando de zafarse del agarre de Francia que lo tomaba por los dos brazos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b86d177adfc48b0a18e16ca5f4931a32"-Nyet! Yo no lo maté, ese día si tuvimos un pequeño problema comercial, pero realmente no lo mataría, no le haría daño a un chico como el-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83a4c879d6dbc8b4f02dce12295d7ca9"Se defendía el soviético, su bufanda amenazaba con abrazar a España hasta dejarlo sin aire)?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be78fd3a6f3ca3ab18ba854505b8d75e"-Con esto no vamos a llegar a nada- dijo Inglaterra -será mejor calmarnos... y aunque tengamos sospechosos- dijo mirando al Ruso –No podemos hacer nada sin pruebas-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1074b2da30150184a5c78b0665a118ee"Alfred se soltó, bajó la mirada y salió pronto de ahí, tal vez hasta ahora sentía la pérdida de Matthew, o simplemente no quería aceptarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd51df32eeed56a78cab44e399d600a"Matthie y Gilbert solo intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, y aunque Gilbert quiso intervenir... Matthew lo detuvo en todo momento para que no saliera herido./p 


End file.
